My total life in Animal Crossing Wild World
by FlightChicxx
Summary: About a young human name Paulina. Started in a cruel town name Mepsi. After seeing a advertisment of a town name Choco, she decided to move there! There she seeks adventures, pasts lifes and finds new friends! 1st Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**My total life in Animal Crossing Wild World. 1st FanFiction**

Chapter 1

**The beginning to everything**

* * *

**A**s Paulina woke up by this loud bird chirping it's way by flying outside of her bedroom window, she couldn't take it anymore! She was basically tired of this town she lived in called Mepsi town. It was a very messed up town, with very rude people and loud noises every night and day and even worser! All the town animals there were only animals! Some were very rude and pushed her in a little mini pond everyday when she trys to go to Nook's! 

As Paulina was still in her bed..

_"ARGHHH! I cannot take this anymore! This town is out of control! You know why, because everyone in this town is so cranky and don't have any brains!"_

Paulina suddenly got up with a big stomp on the floor and decided to pack her bags and move to a quiet, nice, pretty town! As she got up, she slowy walk to a end table by her bed. She then saw this advertisement newspaper that said...

_"Towns currently looking for neighbors to move in"  
Choco Town- Great view, nice neighbors, planted hybirds & flowers, trees, & of course fruit trees, and shops! "_

Then Paulina looked around on that newspaper page and saw that's the only town!

_"Hmm.. Strange.. This Choco town sounds so wonderful and relaxing! I'll move there! That's rite everyone I'll move there, and GOOOOODBYEEEE to all of those birds, cranky neighbors and noises! "_

She then packed up her bags and went to the town taxi service. But when she almost gotton there, a mean looking tiger name Rolf ran infront of her and she fell down. Leaving her suit-case with all her stuff in it opened.

_"Aww man! Sheesh... Rolf.. Haha.. I'm totally glad I'm getting out of this town! "_  
She pick-ups everything that dropped on the ground except for this 1 unknown item.. What was it? Yes, it was her journal.. As she got up and ran, a bunny name Bunnie picked it up and put it in her pockets.

She then strolled along and founded a frog name Kapp'n. He seemed like a CRAZYYY frog, yes? But he isn't.. He just got his own little imgaination!

_"Awww! What a run! Bad luck everyday.. "_

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 1.**  
**MAYBE COUNTUNIED**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Taking a ride with Kapp'n and the new arrival**

* * *

**A**s Paulina was walking along the sidewalk which lead to Mepsi Taxi Service, she founded a green frog with buggly eyes that pop out and a hat that had the letter K on it. The frog was actually a taxi driver. Paulina walked to that buggly green frog and she asked him..

_"Umm...Hi'ya! I'm Paulina, and I have a ticket to a town name Choco.. Will you be able to take me there please?"_

The green frog was too busy washing the windows of his taxi and didn't know there was someone asking him a question.

_"Ummm excuse me?"_

_Green frog"Ohohoh! Oh my! I am seriousily sooo sorry! I was in my little ol' mind you see.. What was it you say?"_

_"Laughs Oh... That's okay! Well I'm dying to get out of this town, and I have a ticket to a town name Choco.. Would you care to take me there please?"_

_Kapp'n"Yea! I'll be happy to take ya' there! By the way, my name is Kapp'n! I come from a family with two legs and poppy eyes!"_

_"Well then kapp'n, I'll call you that from now on! My name is Paulina. The only human living in this town right now."_

_Kapp'n"OH REALLY? Your not lucky! You better get out of this town you see! Come on, hop on in my taxi! And I will take you to Choco town!"_

Paulina thought that this frog was crazy! Yup! He does have his own little mind!

Paulina hop'd inside Kapp'n taxi and then they started to take a run for Choco.

_Kapp'n"So what's it to ya?"_

_"Well, you see. All the naimals in this town are treating me like a mop! I'm so sick of it!"_

_Kapp'n"Awww, how sad.. Well choco is a beautiful town.. Ever herd of the past lifes?"_

_"Huh? Pasts lifes?"_

_Kapp'n"Oh dear! I shouldn't said that! Now all those creepy looking spirits will hunt me in my dream! Ahhhh!_

_"Umm okay... Is it me or is it just my imagination..?"_

As soon they have arrived Choco. Paulina looked at the right window where she was sitting next too and had a glanced of the new town she was going to live in. Trees everywhere, flowers, hybirds, and such wonderful things!

_Kapp'n"Well anyways! Were here at Choco! Thanks for riding in my taxi!"_

_"Wow..Choco..Opens the door and stepps out"_

Then suddenly Kapp'n got off and went away like a lightning bolt! She didn't even ot a chance to say thanks to Kapp'n.  
When Paulina looked around all she could see is no one. No one to greet her to her new home! But then a short looking racoon came running towards her. And he said..

_Tom Nook"Hello there! Thankyou for picking Choco for your new home! I'm Tom Nook! Owner of Nook's! Now now... Before you go.. I have a job for you!"_

_"Ughh... Hello! My name is Paulina.. Nice too meet ya! Say.. What's the job?_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2.**  
**MAYBE COUNTUNIED!**

* * *


End file.
